


The Muggle World

by corruptfiction (orphan_account)



Series: Shota Harry Potterverse [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Pedophilia, Sirius Black (mention) - Freeform, adult/child - Freeform, too young to consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 17:03:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14289369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/corruptfiction
Summary: Harry tells Arthur about the muggle world and then decides to show him some things they do.This is very short, sorry, I just wasn't feeling much of a flow while writing it.





	The Muggle World

**Author's Note:**

> This contains adult/child oral sex. If you read this, you make the choice to read that content.
> 
> Also, I'm sorry it's so short.

    Harry opened up the letter he had received from Sirius. Winter break was coming up in his first year at Hogwarts, and he had sent a letter asking if he could go to the Weasleys over break. Ron had invited him along.  
  
    His eyes skimmed through the letter before a grin spread across his face and he looked excitedly to Ron. "He said I can go with you!"  
  
    "Brilliant! Fair warning, my dad will probably ask you a lot of questions about the muggle world. He works in the Ministry."  
  
    "I'll tell him what I can." Harry smiled at his friend. He was excited to spend the break there.  
  
+  +  +  
  
    On Christmas Eve, after dinner, most of the Weasleys had gone off to bed pretty quickly. Arthur and Harry sat at the dining table, Harry doing his best to answer any questions the man asked about the muggle world. The more he thought about it, though, the more he missed Sirius. And thinking about Sirius reminded him of.. Other things he hadn't done in a while.  
  
    Arthur ruffled his hair. "You look tired.. Why don't you head to bed? We can talk more tomorrow." Arthur stood up to head to his own room, but Harry grabbed onto his arm.  
  
    "Can I show you something we do in the muggle world?"  
  
    Arthur was ecstatic for the opportunity to learn more about muggles. "Well, of course, if you want to." He wasn't expecting it when Harry pushed him to sit back in his chair and dropped to his knees in front of him. Harry's hands quickly brought the man's pants down and pulled out his not-yet-hard cock, but with a few strokes and licks it became erect.  
  
    Harry was quick to take it all of the way into his mouth, no gag reflex to stop him. His teeth gently scraped against the soft skin, not hard enough to be painful, but enough to surprise Arthur further. He fondled the ballsack that hung heavily beneath the cock, spurred on by the moans he heard from the redhaired man.  
  
    Slurps and moans filled the little room as he suckled on the cock, bitter pre-cum filling his mouth. With one hand, Harry jerked his own hairless cock and moaned around the length in his mouth. The other hand braced on Arthur's thigh, holding Harry up as he swallowed around the erection.  
  
    Come filled the eleven year old's mouth and he swallowed  a few  times before getting all of it down. Dry-coming into his own hand, he leaned against Arthur's leg for support through his orgasm. Molly's voice could be heard from the other room:  
  
    "Arthur? Is everything alright out there?"  
  
    "Not to worry, love, just.. cleaning up before coming to bed.." Arthur lied, staring down at Harry.  
  
    Harry grinned up at him. He looked forward to more.


End file.
